hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2009 Pacific hurricane season/Betting Pools
Welcome to the 2009 Pacific hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10- *October 11 to 20- *October 21 to 31- *November 1 to 10- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *November 11 to 20- 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *November 21 to 30- *Dec 1 to Dec 7- Patteroast 11:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *Dec 16 to Dec 23- *Dec 24 to Dec 31- *Storm active at start of 2010- Informal betting on the strongest storm name *Andres- *Blanca- *Carlos- *Dolores- *Enrique- *Felicia- *Guillermo- *Hilda- *Ignacio- *Jimena- 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC), [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) (although I deem this an unfair vote); Yeah, you're probably right... Patteroast 11:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) (also unfair vote) (unfair too) ::Must be a sign of how unexpected Rick was. Jake52 01:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Haha, wow. Yeah, we were a bit off, there. :P --Patteroast 17:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *Kevin- *Linda- *Marty- *Nora- *Olaf- *Patricia- *Rick- *Sandra- *Terry- *Vivia- *Waldo- *York- *Zeke- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. *100: *105: *110: *115: *120: *125: *130: *135: *140: *145: *150: , [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *155: *160: *165: *170: 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *175: *180: *185: *190: *195: *200 (record) *More than 200 (highly unlikely): Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. *More than 960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *940: *935: *933: [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *930: *925: *920: *915: *910: *905: 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *900: *895: *890: *885: *880: *877: *875: *870: *Less than 870 Informal betting on the final storm name *Andres- *Blanca- *Carlos- *Dolores- *Enrique- *Felicia- *Guillermo- *Hilda- *Ignacio- *Jimena- *Kevin- *Linda- *Marty- *Nora- *Olaf- *Patricia- *Rick- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *Sandra- Patteroast 11:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *Terry- *Vivia- *Waldo- *York- *Zeke- *Alpha- 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- Informal betting on longest lasting storm *Andres- *Blanca- *Carlos- *Dolores- *Enrique- *Felicia- *Guillermo- *Hilda- *Ignacio- *Jimena- 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *Kevin- *Linda- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *Marty- *Nora- *Olaf- *Patricia- *Rick- *Sandra- *Terry- *Vivia- *Waldo- *York- *Zeke- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- Informal betting on last CPAC name *Maka- *Neki- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 17:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC), Patteroast 11:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *Omeki- 18:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *Pewa- Informal betting on number of CPAC storms *5- *6- *7- 02:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *8- *8- *9- *9+- I'm assuming this is including crossovers? --Patteroast 11:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) : Correct. Informal betting on strangest storm *One-E- *Andres- *Blanca- *Carlos- *Dolores- *Lana- *Enrique- *Felicia- *Maka- *Nine-E *Guillermo- *Hilda- *Ignacio- *Jimena- *Two-C- *Kevin- *Linda- *Marty- *Nora- *Olaf- *Patricia- *Rick- WINNER *Sandra- *Terry- *Vivia- *Waldo- *York- *Zeke- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- Informal betting pool on final post season report issued *Blanca- *Dolores- *Six-E- *CPACs-WINNER *Felicia- *Guillermo- *Hilda- *Jimena- Jake52 04:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) *Marty- *Nora- *Olaf- *Patrica- *Rick- *Rick, Jimena, and Felicia on the same day-